The Journal
by PladBelle
Summary: Marie takes a walk in the woods to find a journal with no name... OneShot Rogan... This is my first XMen FF, please be nice...


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men... I just like writing about them.

88888888

The fog had not lifted as she walked through the back woods of the mansion. Sometimes she wished that Storm was around to lift it up for her, but for that moment, it was just no use to it. She needed sometime alone to herself, to think or meditate or whatever the hell she wanted. The fog would have to stay.

Marie shook her head and sighed deeply. She still had a part of her savior in her; even after she took the cure. His mood swings, his bad habits, and some of his memories still inhabited in a tiny space of her mind. She didn't mind it at all, having a small part of him with her, but sometimes she wished that he would finally just stay in one place... sharing these moments with her.

Plainly just moving on with life.

After Logan left, not long after taking the cure, Bobby had dumped her. Life had seemed to take a new direction for her. She felt at ease with Bobby's decision, and soon, they were friends again. She realized that she didn't have that kind of affection toward him compared to the fire she felt for Logan. Marie was even happy when her best friend Kitty announced that Bobby had asked her out.

Her life had definitely taken a wild turn, and she suddenly felt lost without her savior.

Stepping to feel for her favorite thinking area, she found something rather hard, too hard to be dirt or a tree root. Marie knelt down, feeling the soft, smooth surface, and she realized that it was a book or rather a journal. She had never seen it lying around before, and it surely gave her curiosity of what its pages were hiding.

Carelessly sitting down against the large, old oak tree in the middle of the woods, she took out her small flashlight, and flipped through the small book.

To her surprise, none of the entries were dated.

_I'm not one to write in journals. I frankly don't care, but the professor suggested me to do it because I keep a lot to myself, and one day, I might just blow up at the wrong person. I don't want to screw up with this._

_I fell in love with someone that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with in the first place. I mean, we met in the wrong place at the wrong time, but when I saw her, I didn't know what to do. My heart just locked with her innocent stare. It was definitely the wrong time. I'm not much of an emotional man, but this woman is a thing of beauty, and I couldn't have her. _

_I left as soon as I could. I had to. My mind was not only on her, but in my past. There was something I didn't know about myself and I needed to find out. I mainly left because of her, though, but when I came back, my heart sank even further. She was with someone. She had forgotten about me._

Marie gasped as she read the first few pages. It was her savior, the man that always rescued her in her dreams.

"Logan..."

_Everyone thought I was crazy for falling in love with Jean. I let them all think that. I don't care. It's not true anyways. The rumors aren't true at all. I think the professor and Jean are the only ones that know the truth._

"What?" Marie widened her eyes.

_I feel like a moronic nut, talking (or writing) like I'm pouring my heart out in this stupid journal, but the truth is that I'm in love with someone that is well beyond my reach. _

_Barely touchable. _

_Sure, I love jean, but the love I feel for this woman surpasses the love I feel for Jean. Its like an entire ocean compared to a grain of sand. She's completely out of my reach. _

_I'm such a fool._

"What are you doing out here alone, Marie?" a voice called through the fog, making Marie jump right out of her thoughts. Her eyes had swollen up with unshed tears, her mind still on Logan's writing. Marie looked up to see a feminine figure walk toward her. Making out the figure as her motherly figure, Storm, she saw her eyes turn white as the snow, quickly removing the fog with her supernatural powers.

"I'm s sorry, Storm. I just needed to come out here to clear my head. That's all," Marie sniffed as she closed the journal and embraced it to her chest.

Ororo Monroe knew Marie D'Ancanto too well.

Sighing deeply, she drew out her hand and helped the young woman up from the ground.

"I know its been hard since Logan left, sweetheart, but you can't be sneaking off like this," Storm reasoned with her as they returned to the mansion. She knew this twenty-year-old. She knew that she didn't leave after graduation to wait for him to come back, to woo her off her feet.

"I'm just worried about you, Rogue."

Marie smiled at her mutant name.

"I know Storm. I just needed to think about some stuff. That's all."

Saying good night to Storm, she raced up the stairs and slipped herself into her room, her mind set on reading more of Logan's journal.

_All the students are petrified of me, but not her. I guess it's because she knows me too well. Jean always tells me not to make a stupid mistake, since I'm always thinking about her (not Jean, of course), and she always tells me that I'm thinking too loud for her to hear her own thoughts. One-Eye always gets jealous when I talk to Jean about her. Sometimes he needs to learn that not everyone is after Jean. I guess one day he'll find out. _

The next page was covered in tear stains.

_Jean is gone. She saved our lives by putting her life on the line. Scott has changed completely. He's not the same anymore. _

_Then, Jean came back, but she wasn't herself anymore. Her powers were trying to come out and take over her._

_Phoenix, she called herself. _

_She killed Scott and the professor._

_I lost the man that calmed my demons. _

_That same week, the woman of my dreams left the mansion. That broke my heart, even when she told me if I was going to stop her from going as if I were her father._

_I didn't stop her at all. 'I'm not your father. I'm your friend,' I said to her. And she left.. to get the cure. I figured it would be for that dumbass Bobby, but I know that she wanted it for herself._

_She wants to feel again. I don't blame her, but I love her either way._

_--------------_

_I killed Jean. There was no other way. The Phoenix wanted to take over. She told me to save her. I set her free. _

_I've moved on, but I still think about the love of my life. _

_Marie, i know you're reading this. Come downstairs. I'm in the common room. _

_I love you._

Was she dreaming? She rubbed her eyes a few times before reading the last three words.

'_I love you._'

She wasn't dreaming at all. Marie grabbed the journal and walked out of her room.

Upon entering the common room, her jaw slightly dropped at the sight of Logan pacing the room back and forth. He was nervous and she could tell because it was very unusual for him to be this way. Marie found it quite amusing, that he was so nervous that his senses had not picked up her scent yet, but her heart fluttered as she remembered his meaningful words.

"When did you get here?" she announced, which startled Logan to the point where his claws swiftly extended from his knuckles. As his eyes locked with Marie, his claws retracted hastily.

"A few hours ago," he whispered, afraid of what could come next.

"Did you mean what you said in here?" Marie asked and dropped the journal softly on the side table. Logan sighed, and stepped toward her until their bodies were just mere inches away.

She looked up into his eyes, his mesmerizing brown eyes, that just lost her in all thought. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek. She pushed her face into his had, absorbing the amazing warmth it produced. Logan leaned in, his lips barely touching.

"I meant everything." With that, he gently placed a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. As they parted, Marie couldn't do anything but smile.

"I love you, too."

88888888

Fin

This is my first Rogan Fiction, so please bare with me. :-)


End file.
